Crazy Little Mistake
by almurfa
Summary: Ini semua karena Ten dan kelakuan penggemar gilanya yang membuat Doyoung kerepotan setengah mati. Terinspirasi dari video cara makan Doyoung yang dibandingkan dengan kelinci [Jaedo/Dojae] Ten GS! School, short story.


Namanya Kim Doyoung, yeoja yang mendadak jadi bahan pembicaraan seluruh sekolah karena keisengan sahabat yang seenak jidatnya mengupload video saat gadis itu tengah asik menikmati kue kering yang di jejerkan dengan video kelinci yang sedang makan.

Doyoung bukanlah siswa populer, ia hanya terkenal pintar dan seorang kutu buku yang tidak banyak bicara maupun aktif dalam kegiatan organisasi. Tak banyak orang yang memberi perhatian pada dirinya sebelum ini, ya tentu saja sebelum sahabatnya, Ten begitu iseng mengupload video yang menurut Doyoung konyol ke akun sosial medianya yang punya nyaris lima ribu followers, ya ten memang cantik dan populer serta aktif dengan berbagai kegiatan, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Doyoung yang bahkan tak punya akun sosial media. Karena ini semua pulalah kehidupan tenang Doyoung mulai terganggu. Ia tiba-tiba memiliki banyak sekali penggemar entah namja ataupun yeoja yang gemas melihat wajah manisnya yang dibanding-bandingkan dengan keimutan kelinci, kini ia sering mendapat berbagai macam kotak hadiah di loker mejanya, surat-surat cinta yang diselipkan di loker penyimpanannya, dan parahnya beberapa namja dengan terang-terangan menyatakan perasaan mereka pada Doyoung tanpa kenal tempat dan waktu yang langsung Doyoung tolak mentah-mentah.

Pagi ini juga Doyoung sudah duduk di bangku kelasnya dengan wajah kesal, pasalnya saat ia baru saja ditegur penjaga sekolah akibat banyaknya surat-surat warna pink yang ditempelkan berisi sajak-sajak untuk doyoung dimulai dari gerbang sekolah hingga kelasnya di lantai dua, padahal itu semua adalah perbuatan fans fans gilanya yang tak bertanggung jawab yang membuat doyoung harus membersihkan itu semua sepulang sekolah nanti. Ten yang baru datang hanya meringis minta maaf setelah mendapat lirikan maut doyoung,

"maaf youngie, aku kan tidak tau videomu akan seviral ini. Lagipula kenapa tidak kau terima saja ajakan kencan salah satu dari mereka, pasti yang lain akan langsung menyerah dan tidak mengganggumu lagi. Hmm?" ucap ten yang langsung mendapat pukulan sayang di kepalanya.

"kau gila, aku tidak tertarik pada mereka, kau tau itu Ten. Lagipula kita sudah kelas tiga, aku tidak mau membuang waktu untuk kencan atau jadian dengan orang-orang tak jelas begitu."

Ten hanya mengangkat bahunya ringan dan tak mau berkomentar lagi, lagipula ia tau tu hanya alasan klise Doyoung saja. Walau tak terkenal saat kelas satu dulu saat senior mereka menyatakan perasaan pada doyoung, gadis itu menolak dengan alasan mau menyesuaikan diri di lingkungan sekolah baru dan beradaptasi dengan materi SMA, begitupun kelas dua dengan alasan akan mempertahankan nilai untuk kelas tiga, dan kini, di kelas tiga doyoung beralasan mau ujian, kadang pikiran gila Ten jadi yakin, Doyoung tak doyan cowok tampan.

Sekali lagi, doyoung menghela nafas kesal, baru saja ada info bahwa akan ada beberapa kakak-kakak universitas yang akan datang untuk bersosialisai dengan siswa-siswi tahun akhir sepulang sekolah. Doyoung ingin sekali ikut karena yang datang berasal dari SM University, universitas impiannya. Tapi sekali lagi, terkutuklah para penggemar sialannya dan pak penjaga sekolah yang membuatnya tak bisa ikut sosialisasi.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Doyoung segera beranjak untuk memenuhi panggilan penjaga sekolah, dan berpamitan dengan Ten yang akan tetap ikut sosialisasi di kelas. Bahkan untuk menghibur Doyoung, Ten bilang akan menyampakan salam Doyoung untuk kakak paling tampan yang bisa ia temui nanti.

Doyoung sudah setengah jalan menyelesaikan tugas 'mari copot surat sajak fans gilanya'. Kini ia ada di lantai dua, tepatnya di tangga yang menuju lantai dua yang dengan sangat luar bisanya berisi kertas pink nyaris berjumlah 100 kertas jika doyoung tidak salah tebak. Melihat ini semua ia jadi malu sendiri dan mulai mengomel, masa bodoh jika ada orang yang mendengar omelannya. Sayangnya beberapa surat ditempel terlalu tinggi sehingga membuat doyoung kesulitan mengambilnya walau sudah berjinjit, ia takut untuk melompat karena posisinya ada di tangga, ia takut tergelincir tentu saja. Tapi tolong diingat lagi, gadis itu tidak suka bekerja setengah-setengah dan tanpa berpikir lebih jauh lagi ia nekat melompat dan berhasil mendapatkan surat yang ia incar diatas, karena terlalu puas doyoung lupa ia masih di tangga dan tidak memperhatikan langkahnya, doyoung terpeleset dan berteriak sambil memejamkan matanya, bersiap untuk merasakan sakit, atau parahnya jatuh menggelinding hingga lantai satu.

Doyoung merasa ia melayang di udara terlalu lama untuk menyentuh lantai, harusnya menurut perhitungan otak pintarnya ia sudah jatuh sekitar semenit lalu dengan bayangan darah mengucur dari pelipisnya, pelan-pelan doyoung membuka matanya dan nyaris terpeleset lagi melihat wajah seorang dihadapannya.

Seorang pemuda tampan, sangat tampan malahan sampai bikin author halu setiap hari, tengah menatap Doyoung dengan senyuman geli super manis di wajahnya, pemuda itu menangkap tubuh kecil doyoung saat akan terjatuh. "untung aku menangkapmu tepat waktu, bunny." Ucapnya pelan sambil menatap doyoung. Gadis itu sadar lalu segera berdiri melepaskan rangkulan pemuda itu dengan gugup.

"t-terima kasih banyak, J-Jaehyun sunbae." Doyoung tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah merah karena malu dan gugupnya. Pria yang dipanggil Jaehyun itu tertawa gemas. Ia tidak mengira akan bertemu adik tingkat yang sudah menolak pernyataan cintanya dua kali itu dalam keadaan konyol begini.

"jja, sudah selesai." Ucap Jaehyun puas. Sementara yeoja disampingnya hanya mendesah lega setelah tugasnya selesai, "terima kasih dan maaf membuatmu repot, s-sunbae." Doyoung berucap pelan, ia merasa tidak enak pada Jaehyun yang memutuskan untuk membantunya karena takut Doyoung akan jatuh lagi.

Sebenarnya Doyoung bisa pura-pura cuek saja, tapi disini tugasnya adalah sekali lagi adalah'mari copot surat sajak fans gilanya'. Dan sialnya kadang Jaehyun iseng membaca apa yang ada di surat itu lalu tertawa, sial Doyoung benar-benar merona bahkan saat mendegar tawanya.

"aku tak tau kalau Kim Doyoung sekarang jadi primadona sekolah." Ungkap Jaehyun seraya meminum orange juicenya, ya kini mereka sedang ada di kantin karena Doyoung merasa perlu mentraktir sunbae yang sudah membantunya itu. Mendengar itu, Doyoung nyaris tersedak minumannya,

"i-itu tidak benar sunbae." Ucapnya agak kesal mengingat hal yang membuatnya jadi begini. "ini hanya ketidaksengajaan." Curhatnya. Alis Jaehyun terangkat bingung dan memaksa Doyoung untuk bercerita, dengan enggan Doyung bercerita tentang kejadiannya, fansnya, kegilaan fansnya, dan nasehat Ten untuk menerima salah satu dari mereka untuk jadi pacarnya, dan tentu saja tugas menyebalkan ini. Bahkan setelah Jaehyun mendengar kisah lengkap dibalik populernya Kim Doyoung, Jaehyun mencari tahu video yang dimaksud di sosial media dan tertawa keras-keras membuat Doyoung ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dasar Palung Mariana.

Setelah akhinya Jaehyun behenti tertawa, ia menatap Doyoung dengan tatapan serius yang sulit diartikan.

"kenapa tidak pertimbangkan saja nasehat Ten?" yang langsung dijawab dengusan tak suka dari Doyoung.

"aku tak suka mereka, sunbae. Aku ingin seorang yangs serius denganku, bukan untuk sekedar kesenangan sesaat saja." Ucap Doyoung final.

"kalau begitu, dengarkan aku youngie, ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya aku minta padamu." Ucapnya serius. "jadilah kekasihku, aku serius, sama seriusnya dengan setahun dan dua tahun lalu saat kau menolakku."

"NE?!"

_END_

AHAHAHAH this is my fist ff jaedo wkwk, aku lagi suka banget sama jaedo couple but sangat jarang liat ff mereka huhu :')

Hope you enjoy it, maaf tidak memuaskan dan tidak sesuai ekspektasi

Salam jaedo


End file.
